Phantom Of Ouran Highschool
by Jadecoyote
Summary: Things get stranger then usual when Umehito Nekozawa, President of the Black Magic club is seen peeking into the host club, spying on someone. When it is revealed that the girl he is watching Mai Kuzunohi is the fiancee he has never met things get wierd.
1. Chapter 1

Phantom of Ouran Academy

By Jadecoyote

Rated: T

(Author's note: Hey, I hope you will like this story. I dont known anything as you already know. I have to state that for copyright reasons. I really hope you will review after reading this stories. Your opinions mean alot ot me. I kinda came up with this idea after seeing Episode 11. I really like Nekozawa though he is totally bizarre.)

The Ouran host club was in full swing on that day in the fall. The leaves were turning orange and crimson reds, falling against the pale windows. To match the decor outside everything inside was matched down to the tea pots and cups. The members of the host club were chatting up the ladies who had become their honored guests. Ouran Academy was the high school for the super rich and the well connected, the host club was an inner indulgence to feed to senses and emotions of the young ladies who came from these well to do families. Tamaki had five diffrent young ladies cramming on a couch to take their turn to be at his side. The twins were entertaining two ladies with their pretend closeness causing a large amount of squealing. Haruhi always wondered what these girls were even thinking, finding this whole thing to be appealing, must be in the water. Haruhi placed a tray with cups and a kettle of tea and sat down across from three young woman who flashed her adoring smiles.

"You look really nice today sun seems to sparkle on your skin" the red haired girl of the girl said with an adoring smile on her lips as her head tilted to the side. The other two nodded their head to agree with the girl that smiled faintly a bit bashful and chuckled "Thats very nice of you" she replied and leaned back raising her cup to her lip to take a small sip. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the door was open a bit and someone was gazing in at the host club's guests. Haruhi excused herself and slowly rose from the chair and moved toward the door. Getting a better view she immediately recondized the man dressed in black holding the small yellow cat puppet on his hand. Umehito Nekozawa, The president of the Black Magic Club stood there his light blue eyes unmistakably fixed on a young woman who Tamaki had gotten up to sit with. Haruhi recondized her as Mai Kuzunohi class A, in the same class as shes in. The light brown haired girl didn't talk much to others and spent most of her time with her nose in the book. Mai made Haruhi look like a slacker instead of the bookworm she had been accused of being (by Nekozawa-sempai's little sister Kirimi). The only time Mai was ever seen talking socializing was when she came to the host club to take in the company of the finest young gentleman. This did spark Haruhi's interest as she stepped infront of the cloaked man.

"Nekozawa-sempai?" she questioned though she knew exactly who it was standing there. He seemed to almost jump at being caught standing there, because everyone turned their eyes to look at him causing quite an akward moment. Nekozawa seemed to sweatdrop and cause the little hand of the puppet to go behind its head, copying the emotions of its holder.

"I...I was"the young man stammered as he cast his eyes around the large well lit room his head protected by the hood. Silently he was grasping for words but his brain seemed to freeze up and the words were glued to the tip of his tongue. Mai blinked as she saw the black clad boy seemed to retreat out of the room and back into the darkness of the hallway, making his somewhat cowardly escape back down to the Black Magic Club. Though stranger things have happened since she had become a member of the host club, this seemed to be really wierd in itself. It was no unusual since the host club had helped Nekozawa finally connect with his younger sister that he would come in here and be his usual unconvential self. First off him spying in on the guests was something that was unusual for him, and then retreating when the attention was on him when he could of had the oppertunity to scare up some of the sheepish young girls would of been his natural behavior. Then Haruhi realized that he hadn't been looking at all the girls..just one, Mai Kuzunohi. Still staring at the door she approached Kyoya who had a government-like record of all the guests that step into the house club, to the point of stalking. Haruhi knew not to ask many questions about this (not that he would of given her any answers since his information was on a need to know basis).

"Hey Kyoya-sempai. Do you have any idea why Nekozawa-sempai was acting so strange?" she asked softly, unsure if she wanted to get mixed up in another misadventure. It seemed though that every day she paid off her debt by being host another really strange adventure is met. Oh, the chaos of the rich and powerful. (;). Kyoya placed his fingertip on the brim of his glasses and slid them up the bridge of his nose. He seemed to be waiting for the guests to go back to what they were doing before speaking.

"Well the reason Nekozawa is acting strangely toward Mai Kuzunohi is because they are engaged to be married"he said simply letting his words pricelessly sink in. Their families are both very prominent in buisness and trade. The problem is that neither of the young party have actually met. You know Nekozawa,hes so wrapped up in the darkness and occult that he hasn't been brave enough to even introduce himself"he said actually seeming a bit more amused then usual at his own candor. Haruhi blinked trying to wrap her head around the concept of two people engaged to be married and never before even meeting. It was almost made her head hurt, and also made her sad at the same time.

This events of the day followed her home as she walked into the door of the apartment she shared with her father. That night Ranka was home before her and was rummaging around the kitchen in a loud manner making it for both of them. The red haired cross dresser peeked out from the kitchen with a wide smile plastered on his lips.

"Hello dear how was school?" he asked excitedly, hoping to get some insight from his independent minded daughter. Haruhi slipped her shoes off and walked across the tatami mat floor after placing her bag down.

"Oh it was fine, Dad. I hope work was good for you. Your home early"she said sitting down at the table, knowing that her father would push her out of the kitchen if she tried to help. Ranka cut the carrot and peeked out again.

"Oh there weren't many customers at the bar so I decided to come home and cook a delicious meals for us" he replied and slithered back to the cutting board to complete the task. Haruhi leaned her elbows against the table hunching forward a bit, lost in her thoughts.

"Hey Dad, what would someone agree to marry someone they never met?"she asked in a strange little voice. Ranka threw the carrots in quickly and walked into the other room gazing at her daughter.

"What brought this about?"he wondered, thinking it was the strangest little question that passed over his daughter's lips. Haruhi stared down at the table a bit.

"One of the students in my class is engaged to someone she has never even met. I don't understand how rich people can do that to their children"she said in almost a sad tone of voice. "I know how much you loved mom" she added her voice becoming lower and softer. For a moment Ranka just stood there staring at his daughter, then suddenly jumped toward her.

"OH! I think I know what it is? Its one of the boys in the club isn't it? You found out hes engaged to another and its breaking your heart. Oh, Haruhi I understand your pain..just lean on daddy"he said in a dramatic tone of voice wrapping his arms around his daughter, lifting her off the ground. Haruhi gasped and shook her head.

"No Dad, c'mon it's not that at all!!!!!!"she said loudly in hope to get through to her father who was dense at times, though absolutely commited and loving. Ranka blinked for a moment then let her down.

"Then what brought upon this strange question?" he asked just staring at his brown haired little girl. Haruhi sighed again sitting down at the table again. "As I was saying theres a girl in my class who is engaged to another one of the students. They haven't even met before. It just seems too wierd for me, even after everything I have seen at that school". Ranka placed a supportive hand on his daughter's shoulder and smiled mildly.

"The ways of the rich are very mysterious...even for me"he said finally.

(to be continued. I was going to do this in two parts like the episodes with the commercial between them, but I felt it wouldnt be fair to just have to chapters of a story. I am going to try to do this in three or four parts. I hope you will read it and review it. I depend on your reviews to tell me if I am doing a good job or not)


	2. Nekozawa's Request

**Chapter 2**

**by Jadecoyote**

**Rated: T**

**(Authors note: Okay I got one review and thats it so far. Okay I get it! you want me to write more to satisfy your curiousity. Well heres another chapter for you. NOW CHOP CHOP. Again I dont known anything and I hope you like it thus far)**

**Haruhi sat in the music room sipping a glass of tea, arm strewn over the back of the chair as she listened to the idle chatter around her. What her father had said crossed her mind and made her further ponder this question. It was then that Nekozawa in a more relaxed entraced stepped into the host club when only the host club members were in attendence. The black robed man made a beeline for Tamaki and stopped short of him. Tamaki had turned right at that moment and gave a cry of fright, his hand clutching over his heart.**

**"Tamaki Suoh! Suoh~ I need your help." Nekozawa said in that ghastly tone of voice that scared the president of the host Hitachi twins just looked on having a non-plussed expression on their faces. They knew that Nekozawa's prescence never boded a good sign, though it might be entertaining for them. Tamaki calmed down slowly and stamped his foot. "I wish you wouldn't do that! It makes my heart go bumpity bump" the blonde shouted before letting out a deep breath. Once upon a time he had helped Nekozawa reunite with his little sister, and so whatever the request was he would try to help. After all Nekozawa was a paying customer as Kyoya always pointed out. Changing into a whole nother personality Tamaki Suoh straightened up and waved his hand giving a wide smile. **

**"What can we help you with Nekozawa? Whatever it is the host club will be more then happy to help you in your time of need" Tamaki announced in his grand sort of Twins looked from Tamaki to Kyoya back and forth for a few minutes wondering if there was going to be any intervening on the bespeckled students part. Kyoya who was typing who knows what on his computer gave a shrug of his shoulders. The known "Shadow King" would sit back and see where this would go and of course how he could profit from it. Haruhi watching the subtle little signals from the other host members turned her attention back to Tamaki-Sampai and Nekozawa-Sampai. With a whooshing noise suddenly the blinds were close and Nekozawa slowly lowered his hood, doing away with the wig in the process. The occultist looked at Tamaki and then got on his knees infront of the other boy. **

**"Suoh I am in desprete need of your skills once again. As you probally know I am engaged to be married to a beautiful young woman. She has never even seen me, and I have never spoke to her. Oh, I need your help to get the courage to make introductions" He cried. "You must help me draw her into the darkness of my world..to explore the eternal black flame of my very being" he added. **

**"I don't think the darkness of your world and the black flames of your being are really what a girl looks forward toward" Haruhi said under her breath as she watched Nekozawa press his face against the ground in a groveling motion well Tamaki had his fingers to his chin as if this was the hardest choice he had to make, and had to put absolute thought into his decision. **

**"Of course I will help you. I just love the prospect of playing Cupid" Tamaki announced though it was clear to everyone except Nekozawa that the blonde had made up his mind to help since the beginning. Nekozawa slowly rose to his feet and smiled widely and moved his hand with the puppet it in making it look like it was pumping its little fists in the air.**

**"Did you hear that Belzenef? I will finally get to meet the girl of my dreams"he said in a light voice, pulling the puppet cat closer to his chest as black little hearts floated in the air. The onlookers just stared at this strange display in awe. **

**When the host club did open and the girls had packed the tables and couches like every day, Tamaki made his way toward the brown haired young woman in an attempt to help. Haruhi with the question still in mind moved infront of him, blocking the way.**

**"Hey Semapi. Let me take care of this one"she offered causing Tamaki to blink a few times and tilt his head to the side. Haruhi pulled the seat out and sat down across from the young woman who was glancing out the window with a serene expression on her face. She turned her head once she saw Haruhi sit down and smiled faintly.**

**"You must be Haruhi, the honor student. We are in class togather, but this is the first time we have actually talked"Mai said cheerfully. Haruhi's lingering impression of this young woman was that she was a peaceful sort with a kind nature. Haruhi scratched the back of her head and smiled faintly. "Yeah its nice to finally be able to talk to you too"she replied. After pouring them tea the discussion started and Haruhi learned alot about her fellow student. Mai's family were rich because of their designing and manufactoring of weapons. Mai was the non-violent type and any sort of violence made her dizzy and worried. She liked to paint as her hobbie and is a member of the Art Club on Campus. The connection was made when Mai said that she and the Nekozawa family were connected by the thread of their families shared buisness interest, and that she was engaged to the son of the patriarch of the Nekozawa family, but had never met him. **

**"We are engaged to be married when we graduate, but..."her voice trailed off as she glanced down at the table. "I don't even know anything about him...if he is kind. What his likes and dislikes are...or if hes handsome"she said very slowly. "I mean I don't want to come off as vain" (says the girl who surrounds herself with handsome guys by being a guest of the host club).**

**"I guess if I were a girl I would say he wasn't bad looking" Haruhi replied choosing her words very careful. Without the wig and cloak he wasn't bad looking at all, though he wasn't really her type at all. Mai blinked and seemed suprised by this statement. **

**"You know Nekozawa?"she asked as her eyes seemed to widen. "Whats he like?"she asked as curiousity overcame the young woman. Haruhi again had to choose her words carefully not to scare the young woman off of her mysterious fiancee, and perhaps be the blame for two families no longer being in business togather. (these rich bastards ; )**

**"Well hes very unique in the way he acts. He is more of a night person I must say."Haruhi replied trying to grasp for the right words that would be flattering and honest at the same time. "He likes old things..and lighting candles" she added. Mai seemed to be taking all this in as Haruhi went on about how Nekozawa is very affectionate toward his little sister Kirimi, and even heroicly saved her from being attacked by a stray cat. After a long pause Haruhi had to ask the question that she had been itching to ask. "Mai, How do you feel about a marriage being arranged by your parents without choosing a one that you love?" she asked. Mai looked at Haruhi for a long thoughtful moment, and slowly placed her cup down.**

**"Its not too complicated to answer. My parents were the type who fell in love and got married. They were passionately in love when they first married. Over the years though they started to fight over diffrent things..I could hear them when I was little from my bedroom. Then my father would be out late and would come home just to fight with my mother again. The marriage ended in a bitter divorce after they had screamed themselves to the point of speechlessness. So it makes me wonder; what happened to their love? In an arranged marriage you might not know the person or even like them, but slowly over time there becomes a mutual respect, then like, and finally love." the young woman said with a faint smile hoping that clearified why she had no problem with being arranged to someone she didn't know. Mai's story strangely touched Haruhi deeply, and thought that perhaps though an arrange marriage was a strange concept to her that perhaps in its own way it works out for the better.**

**Somewhere in the room Nekozawa stood in the shadows behind a heavy window drape watching as his fiancee hung on Haruhi's every word. His puppetless hand shook as questions rose in his mind. Was Haruhi trying to steal his fiancee right from under him?**


	3. Chapter 3

Back from Commerical: Nekozawa's Revenge

By Jadecoyote

Rated: T

(Author's Note: Please dont throw cabbage at me. I know I have been gone a long time. I slipped on a banana peel somewhere ; I thought I would conclude this Ouran episode. I hope you like. Stop looking at me like that! I have been busy. Really!)

Haruhi was starting to understand the girl that was engaged to Nekozawa, though the thought of being engaged to someone you don't know still continued to puzzle her. Could these two who were so unlike end up togather. Well, Kirimi and her brother were opposites and ended up finding some way to work it out. At this rate Haruhi felt that this might be something Tamaki couldn't charm his way out of (That and a paper bag). Sitting in a hard back chair she watched the young ladies dressed in their sunny yellow uniform dresses being romanced by the hosts. With Valentines day coming up she felt a sick knot in her stomach starting to grow tighter, and tighter. Hunching her shoulders she sunk further into her seat and let out a long sigh. Tamaki coming over with a bounce in his step laid his forearm against her chair and leaned forward a bit.

"My plan is going to work perfectly"he said in a light, confident voice well flicking his fingers in his blond hair. Yes, that knot in her stomach was twisted even more, but this time it was due to the fact she knew what ever half-whacked plan he was going to come up with she would be involved in. Haruhi knew she had to ask or he would be standing there all day looking at her with his big blue eyes expectantly. Hunching her shoulders she looked up at him.

"What plan?" she asked in a voice of absolute uncertainty. "The one to bring Nekozawa-sempai and his lovely ladie togather...shhh"he said in a secrative voice putting his finger to his lips and winking. Haruhi couldn't help but look over at Mai who was sitting at one of the wooden tables, sipping a cup of tea working on her homework. "How can she do that with all of this craziness happening?"she muttered under her breath.

It was then Tamaki stood up and raised his arms above his head. "Ladies I have valentines to pass out. Of course you won't know which of your amazing and handsome host sent them. Love letters from secret admirers isn't that the most romantic thing on this Valentines day?" he asked. This sent a flurry of raised voices in an excited shift of energy. The valentines in colors of pink, red, and even purple were handed out to girls who nearly fainted or squealed in delight trying to guess which one of the hosts sent it to them. All the hosts had to do was sit back and take in the admiration.

"I bet this was Tamaki-sempai's idea wasn't it?" she asked in a flat tone of voice, sweatdrop included. Kyoya sat infront of his laptop typing away and gave a trace of a smile. "I wouldn't bet with someone who is so far into debt, but yes it was his idea"he said calmly, unfazed by the little bit of chaos that was now crammed into the tiny room. Haruhi found herself sighing again, but her attention was drawn to Mia who was staring at a black and red piece of paper in her hand

"What is this? I am invited to a candle light dinner..."she said outloud with the sound of suprise in her voice, the color rising in her cheeks.

Nekozawa who was listening from the doorway where he spent alot of time lurking these days was listening wheels were turning in his head. That damn Suoh has double crossed him. Conspiring with Haruhi to steal his bride away. Under his hood the color flooded in his face. This had to be stopped.

When the day concluded and all the girls had left to go home for the day the music room was being picked up by the hosts...alright Haruhi. Tamaki was huddled with the twins talking about something that Haruhi could only guess. Tamaki realizing that Haruhi was looking in their direction smiled widely. "Science Room #3 has been set up for tonights little romance"he said. Haruhi stared at him as if he had offically lost his mind having no idea what he was talking about. "Lady Mai will finally be taken into the arms of love"he said with another dramatic florish of his arm, then draped it around her shoulder.

"I know what your up to! The both of you!" Nekozawa cried from the darkness of a corner where noone seemed to know where he came from or where that shadow of darkness came from. Belzanef was shaking his little fist in absolute rage. Tamaki was not disturbed by this threat and waved his finger in the air. "Thats Science Room #3 at 8"he said as if not hearing Nekozawa at all. Honey yawned and rubbed his eyes. "It almost eight now"he said perched on one of the couches with Mori at his side. Tamaki clapped his hands togather and turned and looked at the other hosts. "Then its time to get to work"he said. Haruhi shook her head and looked back at the door, but Nekozawa was gone.

At 8 on the dot Haruhi walked down the hall having a feeling she should check to see if Tamaki is going to do more damage then repairable. It was always something with him. Closing her eyes for a moment she hoped her father was alright. She left him a sticky note telling him that she has host buisness and that his dinner was all ready to warm up in the fridge. Walking up to the door she opened it and crossed the threshold. The moment she did so though she felt someone grab her arm and pull her off to the side. The twins had a hold of her and Tamaki stepped out and put a finger to his lips. "Shhh Haruhi the plan is about to begin"he said. Haruhi opened her mouth to answer when a shadow passed over the entrance. The room was already darkened and candles lit all around it. Upon further inspection Haruhi noticed that Mai was already here at a long table, decorated elegently with fine china and a beautiful embroidered table cloth. She was dressed in a purple dress instead of the Ouran school uniform. Nekozawa looked around not seeing them and started to walk in.

"NOW!" Tamaki cried. Hunny moved to the door and closed it. The twins stepped away from Haruhi and grabbed onto Nekozawa and removed his cloak and wig (remember they tried this before and it didn't work, this time it did). The room was already dark so the president of the Black Magic club felt no ill effects from this, but was absolutely startled by this sudden turn of events. Tamaki pushed Nekozawa toward the table and snapped his fingers telling the others to go back to their places. Nekozawa stared around for a moment and looked at the table. Mai heard the noise and turned and looked at Nekozawa for the first time. Her blue eyes took him in and she started to smile. "Hello"she said her expression showing curiousity. Nekozawa looked like he wanted to flee but he was frozen in his place. "I...I..I'm..Umahito Nekozawa"he stuttered staring at the girl of his dreams. Mai looked at him and stood up quickly almost tipping over her tea cup. "Oh. I'm Mai Kuzunohi. Perhaps you already know that..please sit down"she said offering a seat across from her. "Tell me something Mai. Do you like cats?"he asked his voice going to that smooth, somewhat creepy tone of voice. Suprisingly Mai giggled actually amused by this "I love cats. I have one at home"she said warmly to him. This caused Nekozawa to start to relax a bit.

Haruhi couldn't believe that this might actually be working out. Tamaki had actually brought the two togather. She didn't know if Nekozawa would fall into his occult lovefest and scare her away. Mai seemed amused by her suitor. Haruhi stood there leaning against the wall listening. "It seems what Haruhi said about you was true. You are interesting" Mai said. Nekozawa looked around again. "He did?"he asked. "He also said you have a puppet. You must have a really good imagination"she said warmly. Nekozawa didn't seem sure to take that as an insult or a compliment. "Belzanef isn't just a puppet, hes a harbarger of darkness"he said in his spookiest voice. Mori wheeled out a tray of food and served them as Tamaki went over to the piano and started to play for them.

"So you like the darker side of things?"Mai asked peering at Nekozawa under her long eyelashes. Nekozawa smiled slowly and started to talk all about his love of the darkness and the occult. Hikaru raised his eyebrows. "Boss shes not running for the hills." he said. "Shes actually listening to him" Karou added. Tamaki didn't answer but instead kept playing for the chatting couple.

Haruhi didn't know what would join these two in the end. Perhaps despite the fact that Nekozawa was strange they would find common ground. Maybe Mai's shyness and Nekozawa's akwardness fit togather. Haruhi didn't quite know what brought two people togather. Their situation was strange and unfathomable to her, but they seemed to be getting along fine. This made Haruhi reflect quite a bit.

The next day during the host club Mai wasn't there with the other girls. Asking Kyoya he pointed toward the door of the Black Magic club where Nekozawa and Mai were having tea with eachother, among black lit candles.

(Well I do hope you liked this. I feel like its concluding an episode of the host club)


	4. The Ceremony

The Ceremony

Rated: T

Jadecoyote

(Author's note: Darn you Reviewers! you never give me a rest. Okay okay I admit I really like this couple and this story ;P )

Kirimi was hoping up and down trying to fix the right sleeve of her brother's suit coat, frowning deeply at him. "Will you stop that! Your nervousness is going to wrinkle it" the six year old said looking up at her big brother who for once was not wearing his cloak and wig. The room they were in was a mix of light and dark, enough for Kirimi to not get frightened but dark enough for Nekozawa to not feel anymore sick then he already did with nerves. "I can't help it Kirimi I am so nervous I might faint"he said reaching up and playing with the bowtie. Umehito looked at himself in the full length mirror, the puppet tucked in his suit jacket pocket like an amulet to protect him from his own growing fear. This was unusual for him because he usually was into things that cause thrills and chills, but this dusk event was even more terrifying then a brightly lit day. His expression brightened a bit, a smile coming over his lips when he saw Haruhi and the other members of the host club (except for Renge who scared him a bit).

"Wow, Nekozawa-sempai you look pretty good" Haruhi said trying to instill confidence in the older student seeing his knees actually shaking. Haruhi was dressed in a light blue suit that went well with her short style hair (since they still dont know shes a girl)."I think you might be the most handsome person here, maybe even more then me!" Tamaki said with a flourish as he stood there in a light blue tuxedo with a white shirt under, clearly trying to match Haruhi's dress ('it seems only nature that father and daughter dress alike'-Tamaki). The twins were dressed in brown suits with orange ties, Kyoya in a navy blue suit, Mori sporting a black suit and just to stand out Hunny wore a yellow one with a white shirt under it.

"Your not getting cold feet are you?" Renge's voice accused him harshly knowing how hard everyone had worked to bring the engaged couple togather. "No! Of course not! I love her, please your scaring me"he said the last part in a withering voice. "At least brush your hair before you go out there" She said which caused Nekozawa to jump a bit and reach for the comb, pulling it through his long blond hair.

"I am suprised this is happening now" Haruhi said more to herself then anyone. "Well it might be suprising to you, but these are delicate matters. Both of them are legally old enough to marry despite still being in school. Due to the financial stock prices rising for both companies it seemed to be finally time to cumilate the allience of the two families. The happy news will make the prices break the records" Kyoya said in the simpliest terms he could think of but it still left Haruhi with an exhausted expression on her face.

Haruhi stepped out a bit to check on her father since it was her father who was her plus one on the invite. As she walked down the hall of the lavish hotel she saw Mai standing there near the entrance in her long beautiful white dress of pearls and beaded lace, holding something in hand. This was very puzzling to her. Unable to sate her curiousity she walked over and frowned a bit. "What are you doing here all by yourself? The ceremony is about to begin"she said. Standing infront of the bride to be she saw a delicate plastic container holding a single short cut rose, but it wasn't like any she has ever seen before. It was blue which was rare as it is, but had black on the edges. 'Wow" she said. Mai smiled "Its my gift to him. Blue roses as you know arn't naturally grown and not like this. There are roses that are red with black on the edges, but not blue. This is rare"she said a smile touching her lips. The look on Mai's face as she looked down at the carefully packaged rose she could the love shining in her eyes when she talked about the rose and giving it to Nekozawa. "C'mon" Haruhi said simply in absolute awe at this. She felt a twinge for a moment of envy and longing to feel that love that Mai and Nekozawa have togather.

The music signaled that the ceremony was starting and everyone took their seat. Tamaki stood next to Nekozawa feeling like a nobleman being asked to be Nekozawa's bestman. Haruhi sat next to her father who was dressed in a peach colored dress that flattered his red hair. Ranka was clutching a tissue already looking like he was going to cry. Candles lit the room leaving it in half light,half dark. Kirimi came down the aisle as the flower girl throwing flower petals of pink and white around, wearing a pretty light pink dress, her hair in the usual pigtails. Umehito was standing at the front trying to control his fidget with a million things going through his mind..like his bride was kidnapped by evil spirits.

It was then the doors opened and Mai started down the aisle. Everyone turned to look at the bride slowly moving down the aisle. Nekozawa turned slowly and stared in frozen amazement and reverence at the woman walking right toward him. His light blue eyes were fixed on her as she stopped at his side, smiling under the thin veil. "She looks beautiful" Ranka said giving a bit of a sniffle, trying to hold back the tears. Tamaki being Tamaki had already started to sob and grabbed Ranka's tissues. Ranka looked like he was going to hit the young man, but this was a wedding.

Nekozawa was staring at Mai as if he hadn't seen anything so amazing in his whole life, his soft when looking upon her as the reality was sinking in. They were actually getting married, and strangely he didn't feel frightened anymore. In fact he felt brave and filled with joy. The ceremony started and Mai pulled out a piece of folded paper and smiled at Nekozawa.

"Umehito, love is like the night. When I first met you and started to know you I embraced the shadows on your heart and mind. I want to be the moonlight piercing that darkness. I will there to help you fullfill your dreams and nurse you back to help when you are unwell. I promise that I will always be at your side swimming in the darkened ocean in your embrace"she said and looked into his eyes, leaving her husband to be and everyone else in the room absolutely speechless and perhaps breathless. Nekozawa felt tears blurring his vision as he gazed upon his beautiful and understanding bride. It took him a few moments to even hear that he was to give his vows.

Nodding he started to go through his pockets looking for the ones he had carefully written out, but unfortunatly he couldn't find them. He froze in mid motion, his hand in his pocket feeling like he might fall to pieces. As everyone waited on baited breath Nekozawa stared at Mai and gave a strange smile before composing himself. "M..Mai when I first saw you I knew there was noone else in the world for me. You filled me with joy and I feared every single moment that I would not see your smiling face. You are my Angel of the Night. I promise that I will care for you and be the best husband possible. I love you"he said, speaking the words in his heart, fearful that it came out as akward. Mai smiled widely at him and reached out holding his hand, entwining their fingers. Haruhi ducked in her chair as her father and Tamaki started to wail into tissues. They exchanged rings and they were finally husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride." Umehito looked at his two servants, then his sister and then the members of the host club as if for a moment forgetting where he was. Ever since he woke up that morning this was one of the moments he looked forward to most. Reaching out he took the end of the delicate lace and lifted it carefully, finally meeting the full gaze of the woman he loves so much. The color flushed his face as he leaned forward and brushed his lips upon hers. It sent an electric current of warmth sweeping through him and he wanted to hold that kiss forever. The cheers were deafening as he pulled back slowly. Mai's eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes and looked at him her heart fluttering in her chest. The cheers were deafening as Umehito and Mai Nekozawa stood togather, husband and wife.

At the reception Mai presented her husband with the rose, removing it carefully from its package and tucking it in his pocket making it look like the puppet already there was holding it. Umehito right there and then wanted to take her into his arms and hold onto her forever. The gift had caused him to finally shed the tears that had threatened to rise when she read her vows to him. The couple had their first dance to the song "Music of the Night" and to Hunny's absolute happiness there was more cake then the eye could see, not just wedding cake but many mini cakes of diffrent flavors and types. Haruhi sat at the table with the others when Mai and Umehito walked over.

"Thank you so much for your help everyone. Since vacation is coming up I am going on holiday with Umehito to one of the castles in the German Black Forest and we want to invite you all to join us"she said warmly. This was met with alot cheers and comments that they would go, the twins making a joke about it being the honeymoon between them causing both Umehito and Mai to blush deeply. Haruhi sadly told Mai that she didn't have a passport, but the young woman insisted that she would cover the price and assured Ranka that there would be chaperones.

At the end of the reception Mai tossed the bouquet (since they have school the next day). Kirimi was in bed already and the party had wound down. Haruhi sat watching not wanting to get involved in this, but when it was thrown she watched as it flew threw the air. Then the most suprising things happened, Tamaki caught it causing all the girls there to stare at him and of course members of the host club. Renge looked deeply disappointed and as if she wanted to punch him. Tamaki looked at Haruhi and gave an actual shy smile.

End of Chapter

(Author's Note: I wanted to say a few things. If you want to see what happens in the castle I will write it. I can imagine some funny hijinks and embarrassing moments in a German Castle. I could of done the Dracula's castle thing but it would of been a bit unimaginative. I hope you like ^^)


	5. Germany Trip: Part One

The Trip to Germany: Part One.

By Jadecoyote

Rated: T+

Haruhi's shoulders slumped a bit as she walked down the cobblestone street of a small German town. Her father was walking at her side with his arm around her. Ranka was dressed in a purple dress with a red scarf around his neck. "Its such a beautiful day. I am so happy that I could chaperone this little field trip especially since its my Haruhi's first trip outside the country" he murmered something under her breath and let out a soft sigh. Shes been having a sinking feeling about this trip since she got on the plane _Though first class isn't bad though being stuck with Tamaki on a long trip was..interesting. _Tamaki and the others were walking toward them dressed in nice clothing.

"Ranka, you look just stunning today" Tamaki said smiling at Ranka who had a twitch in his cheek. "Oh Suoh why dont you do me a favor and get me a pretzel" The cross-dresser grabbed Tamaki by his shirt and hurled him toward the nearby stand. Honey had made his way into a shop and came out with a coocoo clock and held it up "Takashi I think this clock would look great in the house..instead of a bird, rabbits come out and dance when the clock strikes"he said smiling widely. Mori gave a nod of his head looking at the blue and pink clock. Hikaru and Karou were trying to get some ale from a machine at the corner (Which Haruhi wasn't so sure about).

"I am so glad you guys came" the voice was now happily married, Mai Nekozawa. She was holding onto the arm of the still cloaked in black Umahito Nekozawa. The new bride looked cheerful in her pretty pale rose dress, her hair done up. Umahito looked out of place in the sunny town in Germany.

"Mai-chan you look so pretty" Honey said squeezed Umahito's arm lightly and tilted her head to the side."Thanks. I will be leading you all to train. We are going into the Black Forest to one of the beautiful castles where we are staying. We have the whole place rented out" she said. "The forest is deep, shadows dance across the grounds, a labyrinth of mystery and horror that Grimm Fairytale" Umahito said, his puppet rubbing its hands togather in a sinister way. Haruhi smiled nervously realizing that Nekozawa-sempai has not changed since being just smiled as if Umahito had not said anything really strange.

They took a train through the mountains, the scent of pine is pungent in the air and the breeze was cool. On the train Haruhi opened the window and leaned out a little, gazing at the beautiful scenery. Tamaki slipped up beside her and stared out, for a moment his expression distant. Haruhi watched him for a long moment wondering what was penetrating that usually annoying mind. He gave her a side look and a small smile. "Ah isn't this a beautiful scene. The trees, the openness. What do you think Haruhi?" Tamaki asked giving her a charming smile. "It is very nice. I have never been on a train like this before" she said giving him a faint smile.

Honey was in one of the compartments taking a nap, curled up under his pink bunny blanket with Usa-chan under his arm. Mori was sitting across from him glancing out the window peacefully. Kyoya was in the compartment across on his laptop, the computer screen reflecting off his glasses. (What is he working on now?). The twins were walking up and down the halls clearly looking for mischief (or maybe the dining cart).

Mia was sitting in a compartment with the shade down and the lights off. Umahito had removed his cloak and wig, them laid aside. Their fingertips were entwined with her head resting on his shoulder lightly. Umahito turned his head and buried his face against his new wife's throat. The door slowly slid open and Hikaru and Karou peeked their way into the compartment.

"So there is the happy couple" Hikaru said with a cat-like smile coming over his lips. Karou came up right beside his twin. "I am suprised to see just you two holding hands. I mean you two are a married couple" he said smoothly.

"I have no idea what your getting at you two dopplegangers" Umahito said feeling the color creeping over his cheeks at the implication that he wouldn't admit he picked up on. Hikaru let out a small chuckle. "Have you too even kissed since the wedding..maybe a little hugging"he said moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Why don't you leave them alone. They probally want time to snuggle before they get there" Honey popped in at the space below the twins. Mori stood off to the side not having anything to add to this embarrassing moment.

"How can they get close when everyone keeps inturrupted them. It was nice enough for them to invite us to join in their happy occassion" Kyoya could be heard in his non-interested tone of voice.

"YOU TWIN DEGENERATES! Leave these two love birds alone! How ever will he work up the courage when it comes to laaaattterr" Tamaki burst in causing Umahito a look of mortified embarrassment.

"Suoh.."Umahito started to say his face blotchy with embarrassment, relieved his wife had been dozing and so far hadn't been woken up by these idiots.

"OH its quite natural to be nervous knowing whats coming. Come away boys...and Suoh. Let the two relax and rest up" Ranka chimed in with a friendly tone of voice grabbing Tamaki by the back of the shirt and pulling him out. Haruhi sat in the nearby compartment and sighed softly , not even bothering to look up from her book.

(Happy New Years. its 2:07 am in the morning and I am a bit tired. I thought instead of leaving you guys waiting any longer I would split up the German trip into two parts or maybe three. It depends. I hope you like)


End file.
